


The Subject of Indignity

by wickedradical



Series: A Stable Relationship [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, hes a nerd and doesnt know how to handle feelings, mainly focused on equius
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 01:43:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9526301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedradical/pseuds/wickedradical
Summary: When the realization hit him at first, Equius nearly sent a fist through the wall of his respiteblock in anger. There was no way, no how, no buts about it. Flushcrushes were for wigglers, not for such esteemed highbloods like himself.Andcertainlynot crushes on those so low on the spectrum.





	

When the realization hit him at first, Equius nearly sent a fist through the wall of his respiteblock in anger. There was no way, no how, no buts about it. Flushcrushes were for wigglers, not for such esteemed highbloods like himself.

And _certainly_ not crushes on those so low on the spectrum.

But he couldn't seem to stop himself from staring off amidst his work, lost in thought. Multiple times Vriska had even begun tapping her fingers to get him to pay attention, and once or twice had even had to snap her perfectly painted claws. Of course, upon her questioning, he never responded with the truth of the matter.

Really, for one who so freely accused everyone else of being such a meddler, it seemed like she was the true gossiper herself. And if she ever found out the Equius was flushed, she would never let it go. Of course, Karkat might even find out himself.

Ah, did Equius forget to mention that the rancorous leader of the Red Team himself was the object of his affections? That really did complicate things.

Really, the indigoblood almost wished that he'd been even stingier about his caste placement on the Hemospectrum. For if Karkat’s blood color were to remain an enigma, Equius would never have suffered such a shock.

Shock was an understatement, really. The feeling that had coursed through his veins that day was pure, unadulterated horror. For not only was he finding wrapped himself around the finger of such a little twerp, but a filthy untouchable to boot. Burgundy blood was detestable, yes, but at least it was _in_ the caste system.

And Aradia wasn’t too hard on the eyes either, much to Equius’s chagrin, but she had nothing on Karkat. It was a wonder that crass troll had ever caught his eye at all, really. He would usually filter out such crude manners and lewd language, no matter how much of a ruckus was made.

It seemed that for all his anger, he was the one troll who’d managed to break through Equius’s mental filter. Of course, the indigoblood had worked as hard as possible to put those walls back up, but this stunning revelation had all but crumbled the remaining rumble into dust.

Even a classic feelings jam couldn’t help, for if he were to share his feelings with his moirail, that would put him up to major consternation. Nepeta blathered on and on about her feelings for the mutantblood to no end, and Equius had only realized just recently that _that_ may have been one of the main problems.

For not only was he flushed for his moirail’s crush, but the aforementioned moirail couldn’t seem to speak a single sentence without mentioning Karkat!

Still, even flushing for anyone, it wasn’t like he would have ever told her so soon, and definitely not willingly either. She was such an avid- What did she call herself again? Ah, a ‘shipper.’ He could not bear the risk of having his secret practically screamed to the masses, for risk of Karkat himself hearing.

Oh, he would _never_ be able to rid himself of the shame if such a disaster were to occur! For not only would he have to brave one of the troll’s near perpetual lectures, but the sheer volume of the yelling would alert all others to his plight. He would be the subject of indignity!

And that was no place for such an esteemed highblood, nosiree.

But as the days inched on and on, he found his thoughts continually fluttering back to that despicably contemptible mutant. Nepeta had even begun to question his well-being, naively thinking him to have caught some odd bug or illness. It was far better than catching on to the real problem, but he couldn’t help but think it ironic that for being such a savant of the romantic arts, she couldn’t tell a crush when it had clutched ahold of her own moirail like a parasite.

The troll put his head in his hands and let out a deep breath. He was going to have to face things sometime, and it really _was_ in his own best interest to do so sooner rather than later.

For kind of a high blood would he be if he couldn’t stand up to a little mutant? _Little_ literally, Karkat was a midget in comparison to Equius’s admirable(or so he considered it himself) height.

He was going to have a talk with that nasty troll.

Of course, things never went as planned, and overtime the indigo blood found himself in Karkat’s presence, it was all he could do _not_ to fall head over heels. How had he gotten himself into such a pickle? Sure, he’d had crushes here and there- But _never_ any like this.

If he thought about it too long, he would break out in a cold sweat, and these in particular would require twice as many towels to sponge up.

But save for these lapses(which he never allowed unless he was alone) in his well maintained persona, calm, confident, and cool, life went on as usual.

Of course, Aurthour had begun to be concerned, as not only was he simply the best butler there could ever be, but an undeniably responsible lusus as well. He was confused as to why Equius hadn’t been as concentrated lately, for try as he might, even the troll couldn’t hide his emotional state from the very beast who raised him since wrigglerhood.

He waved the centaursprite off with a made-up excuse, but not before requesting a cold cup of milk. Thinking made him thirsty, but that was nothing some milk couldn’t help. It was cool and refreshing and the troll would even go as far to say calming- Until the glass shattered in his hand, that is.

He needed to go outside.

-

The next time he sees Karkat, he can’t keep his eyes away.

This time, however, is _different_.

Equius tries to convince himself he isn’t imagining it, but Karkat doesn’t stop looking at him either.


End file.
